Addictive
by Keivcake
Summary: When the night has come, let the game begin. Come dance, to share warmth in a soft bed with silk scent. Just you and me, and the intoxicating aroma that makes me addicted. NaruSasu. Uncensored language. Full of foreplay and smut. Stay cool and keep out if you're not fond of yaoi. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Suara musik yang keras bercampur dengan aroma alkohol dan suara-suara orang yang tengah terlena dalam dunianya masing-masing tak membuat Sasuke bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya. Guratan kekesalan dan tatapan matanya yang terasa dapat melubangi kepala seseorang menandakan bahwa ia sedang kesal, atau memang sedang sangat kesal. Ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas yang setengahnya terisi oleh _wine_ dan mendengus lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam semenit.

_Lima menit lagi dia tidak datang, dia tidak akan punya alat reproduksi lagi untuk dibanggakan karena aku akan dengan senang hati memotongnya dan memajangnya di dinding._

Aura hitam dengan _background_ tawa jahat rasanya dapat terlihat dalam radius beberapa meter di sekitarnya. Ia sedikit tersentak saat seorang gadis dengan pakaian yang kekurangan bahan—Sasuke jadi merasa kasihan—duduk di sampingnya dan tersenyum menggoda padanya sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya yang hampir tidak tertutupi oleh rok yang sangat pendek itu dan mengedipkan mata padanya.

Sasuke mengernyit dan memasang ekspresi jijik.

"Sendirian, tampan?"

_Apa yang membuat mereka menarik? Mereka hanya makhluk kelebihan daging di bagian dada dan suka memamerkannya pada semua orang. Ew._

"Hipokrit," Sasuke menjawab dengan datar.

Saat gadis di depannya hendak mendekatkan diri padanya, ia merasakan sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya dan kecupan di leher belakangnya. Sasuke hampir akan berbalik mengatakan sesuatu sebelum mendengar suara yang sangat familiar.

"Maaf, Nona. Sudah ada yang memiliki pria tampan ini."

* * *

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**too many warnings to mention**

**Addictive © Kei**

* * *

.

Saat gadis itu melangkah menjauh dengan ekspresi kesal, Sasuke menggumam pelan merasakan kecupan itu semakin intens di leher dan rahangnya. Menundukkan kepalanya sedikit melihat tangan yang memeluk pinggangnya, ia meraih satu tangan itu dan membawanya ke mulutnya. Ia mendengar sosok di belakangnya membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya namun mengabaikannya, sebelum dengan brutalnya ia menggigit pergelangan tangan itu hingga sang pemilik mengerang kesakitan dan menarik dirinya menjauh.

"_Damn_. Kau menggigit tanganku!"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak bereaksi dan mengambil gelas di depannya untuk menenggak isinya, sudah lupa berapa gelas yang ia minum malam ini dan kini tubuhnya terasa sedikit panas.

"Aku hanya terlambat—"

"Dua puluh tujuh menit."

Naruto merengutkan bibirnya dan duduk di sampingnya sambil menyalakan rokok yang ia selipkan di bibirnya dan memesan segelas vodka. Merasa bahwa Sasuke hanya akan tetap mendiamkannya, ia harus segera bertindak sebelum aura jahat itu menguasai tubuh Sasuke dan ia akan memaksa pulang padahal Naruto baru saja sampai di sini. Setelah menenggak setengah isi gelasnya, ia bergeser mendekat dan kembali memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan tersenyum.

"Aku mengajakmu ke sini untuk bersantai, bukan untuk membuatmu semakin kesal," tatapan dingin itu masih sama dan Naruto menghela napas.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau minta malam ini," Naruto menggigit daun telinga Sasuke dan meniupnya perlahan, ia memundurkan wajahnya saat merasakan tatapan Sasuke padanya.

"Apapun?" Naruto mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Termasuk… 'aku yang di atas dan melakukan penetrasi'?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kalau itu maumu. Selama denganmu, aku tidak keberatan seks dalam posisi apapun. Lagipula aku tidak pernah mendeklarasikan siapa yang berhak di posisi mana," Naruto menggumam di kalimat terakhirnya sambil menghisap lagi rokoknya yang sempat terlupakan.

"Atau _cross-dressing_ semalaman memakai kostum _maid_ untuk menghiburku?"

Naruto terlihat membeku sejenak namun memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Untuk tuan putriku tersayang, lautan api pun akan kuseberangi."

"Hmph. Tidak menarik. Aku akan mengatakan apa yang kuinginkan di akhir permainan ini."

"Permainan?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya—

"_Dare?_"

—sebelum menyeringai dan menjilat bibirnya. "_So dare_."

"Bagaimana kau ingin bermain?"

Kedua bola mata segelap malam itu menatapnya dan mengangkat satu alisnya, "apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Apa kita sudah mulai bermain?" Naruto menghabiskan isi gelasnya sebelum menjilat bibirnya dan tersenyum tipis. "Seseorang sedang kesal malam ini? Butuh bantuan untuk bersantai?"

Lirikan angkuh itu hanya membuatnya semakin bersemangat. "Sendirian, cantik?"

Sasuke menghadapkan tubuh padanya hingga lutut mereka bersentuhan dan mencodongkan tubuhnya hingga napasnya yang hangat tepat mengenai bibir Naruto dan berbisik pelan, "gunakan matamu. Apa aku sendirian?"

"Tidak juga. Aku bersamamu sekarang," tangannya yang hendak bergerak untuk menyentuh wajah di depannya terhenti saat tangan Sasuke menghentikannya, kedua bola mata hitam itu mengamati seluruh tubuhnya seolah siap untuk menelannya bulat-bulan dan ia hanya bisa kembali menatap wajah itu.

"Kurasa, tapi mungkin seseorang tidak akan senang melihatmu bersamaku," Naruto hanya mendesis pelan merasakan jilatan di telinganya namun tidak melakukan apapun.

"Oh? Apa kau sendiri karena kekasihmu baru saja membuangmu di tempat ini?" Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya di punggung Sasuke membuat sosok di depannya menggeliat perlahan.

"Dia tidak akan berani, aku terlalu sempurna untuk dibuang," bersamaan dengan kalimatnya ia memainkan jarinya di leher Naruto sambil tetap menggeliat sesekali karena tangan yang berada di punggungnya. Naruto tahu ia suka disentuh di bagian itu dan Naruto selalu saja curang dengan membuatnya lemah seperti ini. "Hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan berbeda, mmh… hanya penasaran apa aku bisa menemukan yang lebih besar dari miliknya."

"Ia sepertinya membosankan karena sekarang kau terlihat begitu bernafsu melihatku," Naruto meraba satu tangannya semakin ke bawah dan meremas pinggul Sasuke hingga sosok itu kembali mendesis pelan. Suara musik dan riuh puluhan manusia hanya terdengar samar di telinga saat mereka lebih memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu yang lebih menyenangkan untuk diperhatikan.

"Tidak juga, hanya sedikit penat. Ia tidak pernah mau melepaskanku meski hanya sebentar," Sasuke mengambil rokok yang sejak tadi terlupakan dari satu tangan Naruto dan menghisapnya di bibirnya.

"Posesif? Terdengar menantang," Naruto menggesekkan jari-jarinya di paha dan pinggang Sasuke . "Seperti apa dia?"

"Apa itu penting?" Sasuke menghisap rokok itu lagi dan menghembuskan asapnya tepat di wajah Naruto yang membuatnya mengernyit sekilas sebelum menjatuhkannya di lantai dan menginjaknya,

"Tidak juga, hanya penasaran orang seperti apa yang bisa memiliki makhluk seperti ini," Naruto melayangkan tatapannya ke tubuh bagian bawah Sasuke yang dibalut celana jins ketat berwarna hitam dan mendadak ia merasa tak sabar untuk segera menelanjangi makhluk di depannya.

"Mau mencoba seperti apa bersetubuh dengan 'makhluk' ini?" Sasuke memegang dagu Naruto dengan jarinya sambil menyeringai tipis dan menjilat bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan senang jika aku kekasihmu. Apa kau menawarkan tubuhmu pada semua orang yang kau temui?" Naruto membawa satu tangannya yang menganggur ke belakang tubuh Sasuke dan meremas bokongnya dengan dua tangan, membuat Sasuke kembali menyeringai sambil mendesah pelan.

"Hanya pada orang tertentu. Lagipula…" Sasuke memundurkan tubuhnya dan membuka satu kancing atas kemejanya yang berwarna biru gelap bergaris hitam dengan satu tangan sambil menjilat jari telunjuk pada tangannya yang lain. "Dia tidak akan tahu," sambil melebarkan kerah kemejanya membuat kedua iris biru itu tertuju ke lehernya yang jenjang. Naruto tak pernah bosan berapa kali pun mereka mengulang _game_ goda-aku-dan-kita-akan-bercinta-seperti-orang-asin g yang mereka mainkan setiap kali mereka memiliki waktu hanya untuk mereka berdua, tanpa teman-teman kuliah ataupun pengganggu lain yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sasukenya, yang dari luar terlihat begitu dingin dan tak peduli pada apapun, tapi Naruto melihat sebaliknya, begitu bersemangat, menggoda dan penuh gairah membuatnya begitu adiktif. Ada banyak hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan di depan orang lain tapi Sasuke lakukan di depan Naruto—tersenyum, tertawa, kesal, cemburu, bahkan ia bisa berubah menjadi makhluk paling menggoda yang pernah Naruto lihat—dan Naruto tak pernah merasa seistimewa itu seumur hidupnya.

"Ya, dan jangan sampai dia tahu," Naruto menempatkan satu tangannya di belakang leher Sasuke dan menarik tubuh itu mendekat sebelum mencium leher itu dengan mulutnya yang terbuka, sesekali menjilat tulang selangka Sasuke dan menggigit kembali leher itu. "Mmh kau sangat harum," disertai aroma yang memabukkan inderanya ini, Naruto yakin ia tak akan pernah bosan mencium dan mengendusnya.

Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya sambil memejamkan mata menikmati kehangatan tubuh Naruto yang mulai menyalur padanya, merasakan setiap kecupan dan gigitan itu di kulitnya membuat sekujur tubuhnya terasa merinding dan ia tak dapat mencegah desahan pelan untuk keluar dari bibirnya. "Ada kata 'mandi' di kamus, apa kau pernah mencoba melakukannya, _blondie_? Karena baumu seperti sampah."

"Baumu seperti surga," ia kembali menatap kedua iris mata safir itu saat sang pemilik menjauhkan wajahnya dari lehernya. "Jadi, mau menemaniku selama kekasihmu belum datang mencarimu?" Kedua mata hitam itu mengikuti gerakan Naruto yang kini berdiri di depannya.

Sasuke memutar sedikit kursi yang ia duduki hingga menghadap Naruto dan menyilangkan kakinya sambil menatap dengan tatapan angkuhnya yang biasa. "Katakan apa yang kau punya dan mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Hmm… Apa ya," Sasuke tanpa sadar sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya saat Naruto menunduk ke arahnya dengan dua tangan bertumpu pada meja membuatnya terjepit antara meja di belakangnya dan tubuh Naruto. "Aku bisa menghilangkan aura suram itu dari wajahmu," Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak saat Naruto semakin menunduk membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan dan napas mereka saling beradu.

"Dan?" Sasuke memisahkan kedua kakinya dan menyelipkan satu di antaranya di sela kaki Naruto di depannya.

"Aku bisa membuatmu lupa kalau kau mempunyai kekasih yang menunggumu, karena aku punya yang kau cari," Sasuke mengangkat sedikit kakinya hingga menekan selangkangan Naruto dan ia menyeringai mendengar desisan dari bibir seksi itu.

"Oh? Ada yang sudah tidak sabar di bawah sana."

Saat Naruto meluruskan tubuhnya dan mengulurkan satu tangan padanya, ia berdiri dan menggenggam tangan itu, sebelum ia mengikuti Naruto yang mencari tempat yang sedikit lega di antara kerumunan manusia yang tengah terlena pada dunianya masing-masing. Aroma keringat, alkohol dan seks begitu terasa hingga membuat atmosfer di sekitar begitu panas.

"Sempit," Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk memeluk leher Naruto dan menempelkan tubuhnya.

"Hm?" Ia menatap kedua iris biru itu saat merasakan kedua tangan memeluk pinggangnya, tinggi mereka yang hanya berbeda beberapa senti membuat wajah mereka hampir sejajar dan Sasuke dapat merasakan napas hangat itu di wajahnya.

"Tempat ini. Apa itu masalah kalau aku terlalu dekat?"

"Hmm jangan khawatir aku menyukai aromamu," Sasuke menggigit bibirnya merasakan jilatan dan gigitan di telinganya, saat Naruto memasukkan tangan ke dalam bajunya dan mengelus punggungnya ia mendesah dan menggeliat sambil memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat.

"Bukankan sedikit panas di sini?" Sasuke membuka matanya merasakan jilatan di bibir bawahnya, dan ia menyeringai sekilas sebelum ia menjulurkan lidahnya hingga mereka saling menjilat satu sama lain—tanpa menyentuhkan bibir mereka.

"Hmm…" Sasuke mengernyit sebentar saat Naruto menekan bokongnya hingga penis mereka yang terbalut celana saling bergesekan. "Ngh, sangat panas," ia menjilat bibir Naruto sebelum menggesekkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Naruto naik dan turun dan tersenyum tipis saat Naruto hanya terus menatapnya dengan lapar.

"_Tease_. Apa kau seorang ekshibisionis? Kalau iya mungkin kita bisa melakukannya di sini tanpa perlu repot-repot mencari kamar," Sasuke bergumam pelan mendengar bisikan itu di telinganya sebelum ia membalik tubuhnya dan menggesekkan bokongnya ke paha dan penis Naruto yang kini sudah jelas terasa jika telah ereksi sempurna.

"Uhm… Sayang sekali bukan, apa kau sudah tidak sabar? Ah sepertinya milikmu memang lebih besar dari yang kubayangkan."

Naruto menjilat bibirnya dan meraba-raba tubuh di depannya sambil menikmati setiap gerakan dan gesekan dari tubuh mereka yang rasanya mampu mengalirkan seluruh darah ke bagian bawah tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu sekarang bayangkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memuaskanmu, hm."

"Aku sedang melakukannya," Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto dengan satu tangan sambil satu tangannya memegang dan membawa tangan Naruto untuk menjelajahi tubuhnya yang kini sudah hampir basah oleh keringat, membuat kemeja yang ia pakai menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Kau belum memberitahu namamu," Naruto menjilat dan menghisap leher Sasuke dengan tangannya mengelus dan meraba perut Sasuke dari dalam kemejanya.

"Apa itu penting?" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawa tangan itu ke selangkangannya sambil ia sedikit melebarkan kakinya dan terus bergerak dengan sensual.

"Tentu saja," Sasuke kembali mendesis saat jari Naruto melingkari dan menekan-nekan penisnya dari luar celananya yang kini rasanya terlalu sempit. "Hanya itu?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya saat Sasuke berhenti menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan napas yang terengah.

"Hm…" Sasuke mebalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali memeluk leher Naruto sambil membawa bibirnya untuk menggigit dan menghisap tulang selangka Naruto. "Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Ngh, sesuatu yang lebih," Sasuke mengerang pelan saat kedua tangan Naruto meremas bokongnya dan menekannya hingga penis mereka saling mendesak satu sama lain.

"Kalau begitu, seberapa banyak kau menginginkanku?" Sasuke melingkarkan satu kakinya di kaki Naruto dengan satu tangannya meraba dada Naruto dan sesekali ia mengecupnya dan menggerakkan tubuhnya pelan seolah ia menggeliat dalam pelukan pria di depannya.

"Terlalu banyak hingga aku ingin menyetubuhimu di sini sekarang juga," Naruto menahan kaki Sasuke yang melingkari kakinya dengan satu tangannya sambil menatap Sasuke yang tengah mengecupi lehernya sambil tetap menggeliat sesekali dalam pelukannya, rasanya ia rela menukar satu tahun hidupnya untuk lebih sering melihat pemandangan seindah ini.

"Aku bukan untuk pemandangan umum."

"Hanya untuk orang-orang tertentu?"

"Hanya untuk satu orang tertentu," Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"Kekasihmu?" Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke dan menariknya ke belakang hingga terpaksa mendongak dan ia menjilati sekujur leher itu, ia bisa merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

"Tentu saja, apa itu perlu ditanyakan," Sasuke mendorong kepala Naruto agar sedikit menjauh darinya sebelum ia kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk leher Naruto dengan kedua tangannya. "Beritahu aku namamu, jadi aku bisa meneriakkannya saat kau memasukkan benda ini," Sasuke menekan penis Naruto dengan bokongnya, "ke dalam sini."

"Apa itu penting? Kau bisa memanggilku sesukamu," Naruto mengendus leher Sasuke.

"Jika itu maumu," Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto dan membawanya ke mulutnya, menjilat jari-jari itu sebelum menghisap tiga jari Naruto ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Naruto menatap Sasuke menghisap jari-jarinya sambil ia mengelus paha Sasuke dan mengecup bahunya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan jari Naruto dari mulutnya sebelum memiringkan kepalanya menatap Naruto dan bergumam pelan. "Aku ingin kau memasukkan penismu ke dalam sini," ia membawa satu tangan Naruto ke bagian belakang tubuhnya menuju ke pinggulnya.

"Kau tahu, rasanya aku bisa meledak sekarang," Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke dan mengecup bibir itu sambil mengelus pinggang Sasuke.

"Jangan sekarang, ada tempat yang lebih baik yang bisa menampung ledakanmu," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada Naruto. "Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apapun?"

"Hm, tentu saja," Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh yang terasa memancarkan panas itu.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya hingga bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto.

"Err apa kau serius?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dan Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan, sejenak ia melihat ke sekitarnya dan menemukan bahwa tempat ini tidak seramai tadi, mungkin beberapa pasangan telah memutuskan untuk bercinta di tempat yang lebih pantas dibandingkan di sini.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?" Sasuke merengutkan bibirnya saat Naruto tidak menjawab dan hanya tertawa aneh menatapnya. "Apa itu terlalu _gay_ untukmu?"

Naruto menggeleng, ia tidak pernah memiliki pemikiran untuk melakukan hal _itu _meski ia suka bereksperimen tentang seks, tapi jika Sasuke yang meminta mungkin ia akan melakukannya.

"Baiklah."

"Hm?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk tuan putriku tercinta? Tapi kita tidak akan melakukannya di sini, jadi ayo kita pulang, karena yang di bawah sana mulai terasa sakit."

Sasuke mengangguk dengan cepat dan mengecup bibirnya sebelum menarik tangannya melewati kerumunan manusia menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

**[TBC?]**

* * *

Terima kasih kepada Nyonya(?) Muth yang memerankan Sasuke di RP. :*

Maaf ya kalau bahasanya agak aneh, sudah lama tidak menulis smut bahasa Indonesia. Semoga tidak se-awkward yang saya bayangkan. =w=;;

Banyak yang minta jeruk(?) di fict NS terakhir kemarin jadi saya usahakan buatin. Mau saya lanjutkan ke hidangan utama (?) sekalian tapi nanti jadi terlalu panjang, doakan saya semoga mood-nya belum hilang dan bisa lanjutin ke smut aslinya, ini baru foreplayyy.

Review? Jika ada kesalahan mohon diberitahu.

.

p.s: Ada yang bisa tebak apa yang diminta Sasuke? Yang benar saya kasih cium. /plak


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke menghela napasnya pelan saat ia sudah memasuki mobil dan menutup pintu, rasanya sedikit lega dapat keluar dari kerumunan manusia yang membuatnya terasa panas dan sesak—_well_ kecuali sekarang ada hal lain yang terasa sesak, dan ia berharap agar ia dapat segera melepas celananya. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi saat Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya, ia tidak menyesal tadi datang dengan taksi karena sekarang ia tidak harus menyetir.

Saat Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman di tempat duduknya, Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto sejenak sebelum ia menyandarkan dagunya di atas telapak tangannya yang bertumpu pada dasbor mobil dan ia menyeringai tipis.

"Kenapa? Tidak nyaman?"

"Hmm…"

Sasuke merengut sebentar mendapat jawaban yang tidak memuaskan sebelum ia sedikit menggeser duduknya dan mengendus tubuh sosok di sampingnya dengan satu tangannya meraba dada Naruto yang terbuka bagian atasnya. Ia tidak akan pernah bosan mencium aroma tubuh ini, merasakan kehangatan yang memancar dari sana, dan ia tidak akan pernah bosan menggoda Naruto yang terkadang sangat mudah terangsang hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan darinya.

"Sasu, kau sama sekali tidak memperbaiki keadaan," Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit sambil menoleh ke samping hingga wajah mereka hampir bersentuhan dan ia mengecup bibir Sasuke sejenak.

"Aku memang tidak berniat memperbaiki keadaan," Sasuke menggigit dan menghisap leher Naruto hingga ia rasakan Naruto mendesis pelan namun membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia mau.

"Kau akan meninggalkan bekas, Sasu," Sasuke menarik wajahnya dan menjilat bekas hisapannya yang kini terlihat memerah meski cahaya di sekitarnya remang-remang.

"_What's wrong with leaving a mark on my man's body?_" Ia hanya mengangkat bahunya sekilas sebelum ia membawa jarinya ke selangkangan Naruto dan menggerakkan mereka perlahan di sana. Naruto sedikit berjengit dan ia hanya mengangkat satu alisnya saat Naruto menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'jangan sekarang', yang artinya bahwa ia tidak peduli apa yang dikatakan Naruto saat ia membuka kancing celana itu, menurunkan ritsletingnya dan melebarkannya hingga ia bisa melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Sasu, kau akan membuat kita berdua mati sebelum sampai di apartemen," Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan menatap Naruto tajam saat tangan Naruto hendak menyingkirkan tangannya.

"Masih ada kurang lebih dua puluh lima menit, jadi diam dan nikmati saja," setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke membungkukkan tubuhnya dan membuka mulutnya untuk menghisap penis Naruto yang masih terlapisi kain.

"Sh—Sasu," satu tangan Naruto meremas rambut Sasuke pelan sambil satu tangannya yang lain mencengkeram setir mobilnya.

"Hmm…?" Sasuke membuka mulutnya lebih lebar sambil sesekali menggigit dengan pelan membuat Naruto menggeram pelan dengan frustasi.

"Setidaknya—_damn_, tunggu sampai kita sampai," Sasuke menjilat bibirnya dan sedikit menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi mencibir.

"Kenapa? Takut?" Sasuke mendengus sekilas sambil menggumamkan 'payah' membuat Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Katakan sekali lagi."

Saat Sasuke tidak memberi jawaban apapun, Naruto berdecak kesal sambil tetap menatap jalanan di depannya.

"Brengsek. Lakukan sesukamu."

Sasuke ingin tertawa dalam hati.

"Hn. Seharusnya kau bersyukur, aku hanya ingin membantu," Sasuke menjilat bibirnya sekali lagi sebelum ia kembali menundukkan tubuhnya dengan satu tangannya menarik turun sedikit celana Naruto hanya agar ia bisa melihat keseluruhan apa yang ada di dalam tanpa terhalangi.

Sasuke dapat merasakan Naruto tersentak pelan saat jari-jarinya yang dingin meraba dan melingkari genitalianya, namun Sasuke hanya memfokuskan pandangannya pada apa yang ada di depannya sambil ia mendekatkan wajah dan menarik napas dalam. Berapa kali pun ia tidak pernah bosan mencium aroma tubuh Naruto, terutama yang di bawah sini karena berbeda dari bagian tubuh Naruto yang lain, lebih seksi dan memabukkan.

Saat Naruto mendesiskan namanya pelan, Sasuke menjulurkan lidahnya dan menelusuri penis Naruto yang sudah sangat ereksi dari pangkal hingga ke ujung sambil sesekali menggunakan giginya untuk menggigit dan menghisap pelan. Beberapa menit berulang kali melakukan itu, akhirnya Sasuke sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap penis Naruto yang kini basah oleh air liurnya sambil terengah pelan. Melakukan oral seks pada Naruto selalu membuatnya penuh gairah.

"Sudah?" Suara serak Naruto yang terdengar setengah berbisik membuatnya mendongak dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Fokus pada jalanan, Naruto. Aku baru akan memulai," ia mengecup ujung penis Naruto dengan bibirnya yang basah sebelum membuka mulutnya lebar, memasukkan setengah dari penis Naruto ke dalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan erat membuat Naruto menggeram pelan sambil meremas rambutnya dengan satu tangan. Meski sudah sering melakukannya, Sasuke tidak pernah bosan untuk menunjukkan pada Naruto apa yang dapat ia lakukan dengan mulutnya. Mereka biasanya lebih sering melakukan oral seks daripada seks yang sesungguhnya, hanya saat mereka benar-benar menginginkannya dan tidak puas hanya dengan _fellatio_. Sasuke memang tidak pernah bertanya alasannya tapi ia tahu Naruto tidak begitu suka melihatnya merasa tidak nyaman di pagi hari setelah seks. Lagipula seks bukan segalanya, dan dalam bentuk apapun tetap menyenangkan asal melakukannya bersama Naruto.

Naruto mencengkeram setir mobil dengan erat sambil berusaha agar matanya tetap terbuka dan fokus pada jalanan atau mereka tidak akan dapat mencapai apartemen karena mobilnya menabrak sesuatu. Ia sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana rongga mulut Sasuke yang kecil dapat menampung sebanyak _itu_, dan bagaimana Sasuke dapat melakukan—ah, itu. Naruto mengerang pelan saat mulut Sasuke seolah-olah menarik seluruh darah di tubuhnya untuk menuju ke penisnya membuatnya sangat ereksi, sampai rasanya ia dapat meledak kapan saja.

"Naruto," panggilan pelan dari Sasuke membuat Naruto bergumam.

"Belum mau mati, masih ingin merasakan spermamu saat kau ejakulasi."

"Kau pikir salah siapa kalau kita ngh—sampai terbunuh?"

"Kau hanya perlu menyetir dengan baik, Naruto."

Naruto mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan satu tangannya sambil mendesah pelan. "Jangan berbicara saat penisku masih di dalam mulutmu, Sasu."

Sasuke menggumam pelan dan menekan kepalanya hingga ia bisa menghisap lebih dalam, satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas testis Naruto dan tangannya yang lain meraba celananya sendiri yang kini rasanya semakin sempit.

Ia terus melakukan itu selama beberapa menit, menjilat dan menghisap sambil terkadang menggunakan gigi-giginya untuk menggesek dan menggigit pelan—Sasuke tahu Naruto menyukai saat ia melakukan itu karena geraman Naruto akan terdengar lebih keras atau ia akan mendesahkan namanya—sebelum ia merasakan Naruto mencengkeram rambutnya sambil menggerakkan kakinya. Sasuke sedikit menarik wajahnya namun tidak mengeluarkan seluruhnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya naik dan turun, ia sedikit tersentak merasakan sperma Naruto menyemprot ke dalam mulutnya, beberapa mengenai pipi dan rambutnya saat ia menarik wajahnya. Ia terengah pelan, kembali menjilat ujung penis Naruto untuk membersihkan sperma yang ada di sana sebelum Naruto menjambak rambutnya, memaksanya untuk mendongak dan menarik kepalanya ke atas sebelum ia merasakan mulut Naruto di mulutnya, mencium, menggigit dan menghisap bibir dan lidahnya dengan satu tangannya memeluk leher Naruto untuk membalas ciumannya yang lapar itu sesaat setelah ia menyadari bahwa mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di lampu lalu lintas, tanpa mengetahui bahwa beberapa gadis yang ada di dalam mobil di samping mereka hampir saja tersedak botol minuman melihat kejadian menakjubkan yang terjadi secara langsung di depan mata mereka. Tidak setiap hari melihat seseorang menarik kepala orang lain dari selangkangannya lalu melakukan _French kiss_ seolah dunia hanya milik berdua, 'kan?

"Kau membuat mobilku kotor, _baby_," Sasuke hanya memiringkan kepalanya pelan merasakan lidah Naruto di wajah dan lehernya.

"Bukan aku yang ejakulasi di sini kenapa menyalahkanku."

"Memangnya siapa yang tahan untuk tidak ejakulasi saat kau menghisapku dengan bibirmu yang seksi ini," Sasuke menatap Naruto dan membuka belahan bibirnya untuk membiarkan kedua jari Naruto memasuki mulutnya, menggerakkannya di dalam sementara Naruto menggigit dan menghisap lehernya.

"Hmm," ia menarik wajahnya menjauh dan mengambil beberapa lembar tisu saat mendengar bunyi klakson mobil di belakang mereka dan Naruto kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

* * *

.

Tidak menunggu hingga sampai di dalam kamar sebelum mereka saling menyerang, mencium dan menghisap satu sama lain dan hanya berhenti ketika ada orang lain yang berdiri dengan kaku di depan mereka saat berada di dalam elevator sambil terbatuk-batuk pelan, mungkin sengaja untuk menyadarkan mereka yang seolah tidak peduli pada apapun lagi di sekitarnya.

Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya sambil melangkah ke belakang tubuh Sasuke dan melingkarkan satu tangannya di pinggang pria di depannya.

"Apa elevator ini bisa lebih cepat?"

Sasuke hanya mendengus dan menjawab pelan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tidakkah kau punya sedikit kesabaran?"

"Tentu saja tidak, apalagi jika kau yang memulai lebih dulu," Sasuke sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bokongnya menekan selangkangan Naruto.

"Hm?"

"Mm," Naruto kembali mengendus leher belakang dan rambutnya. "Membayangkanmu telanjang, mendesah dengan seksi sambil menggerakkan tubuhmu di atas pe—"

UHUK!

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya sebelum ia tersenyum lebar pada orang tadi yang kini menatap tajam pada mereka.

"Kenapa? Kau akan mengatakan hal yang sama kalau tahu betapa seksinya dia," satu tangan Sasuke yang menyikutnya membuatnya tertawa.

* * *

Naruto menendang sepatunya sambil merangkak ke tempat tidur ke arah Sasuke yang tengah melapas kemejanya sendiri. Rasanya benar-benar butuh perjuangan berat untuk sampai ke tempat ini jadi ia tidak akan buang-buang waktu. Saat Sasuke memeluk lehernya dengan kedua tangan dan menariknya agar merapat, ia segera membawa kedua tangannya menelusuri tubuh indah di depannya yang terlihat memohon untuk segera disentuh sambil membawa wajahnya untuk kembali menyatukan mulut mereka.

"Naruto…" Sasuke mendesah pelan saat mulut Naruto menjilat dan menggigit di dada dan perutnya sambil menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya agar ia tak jatuh terbaring.

"Sekarang siapa yang tidak sabar?" Naruto kembali mengecup bibirnya sejenak sebelum menarik celananya dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah membuat Sasuke sedikit tersentak oleh udara AC yang membelai tubuh telanjangnya.

Sasuke kembali mendesis merasakan tangan Naruto menggenggam penisnya dan menggerakkannya selama beberapa saat sebelum ia melihat Naruto menundukkan tubuhnya dan menghisap dirinya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeluarkan suara yang mirip seperti rengekan pelan saat Naruto hanya bermain-main dengan menggunakan lidahnya tanpa memiliki niat untuk menghisapnya sungguhan.

Beberapa menit tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, akhirnya Sasuke menggeram pelan dan menjambak rambut Naruto agar mendongak padanya sambil menatap tajam—meski bagi Naruto hanya membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi.

"Kalau kau tidak berniat melakukannya, behenti main-main dan lakukan apa yang kuminta."

Naruto terkekeh dan melepas kemeja dan celananya sebelum menggenggam satu tangan Sasuke dan membawa tangan itu ke mulutnya dengan malas lalu mengecupnya. "Baik, Yang Mulia. Berbaliklah."

Sasuke hanya merengut dan menyentil dahi Naruto sebelum ia berbalik dan mengangkat pinggulnya dengan kedua tangannya memeluk bantal yang dapat ia gapai lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Walau bukan pertama kalinya ia berada di posisi seperti ini tetap saja rasanya seikit memalukan, meski ia tetap merasa senang akan mendapatkan apa yang ia minta.

Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menciumi punggung Sasuke sambil berusaha menahan senyumnya, tidak setiap hari Sasuke mau berada dalam posisi seperti ini, menyodorkan bokongnya padanya seolah ia pasrah untuk diapakan saja.

"Perlu kugunakan minyak?"

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Baiklah," Naruto menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering sebelum ia membawa kedua tangannya untuk meremas bokong Sasuke dan mengecupnya pelan, membuat Sasuke sedikit berjengit. Ia sudah sering memasukkan jarinya ke dalam sini, tapi sekali pun ia tidak pernah berpikir untuk menggunakan mulutnya di bagian ini, tapi karena Sasuke yang meminta ia tidak keberatan, lagipula ia tahu Sasuke selalu menjaga kebersihan tubuhnya terutama di bagian-bagian tertentu. Dan ia juga tidak pernah keberatan menggunakan mulutnya pada mantan kekasihnya yang perempuan di masa lalu, mungkin melakukan _rim job_ tidak jauh beda.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke dan menarik napas dalam—meski di bagian yang ini pun Sasuke tetap harum—sebelum ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melebarkan belahan pantat Sasuke dan dengan iseng meniup lubang anal di depan wajahnya membuat Sasuke mendesah dengan tubuh yang sedikit menegang. Ah, reaksi yang luar biasa.

Saat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping untuk menarik napas dalam, Naruto membawa bibirnya untuk mengecup lubang Sasuke atau terkadang menggeseknya pelan dengan giginya, saat Sasuke menunjukkan reaksi yang ia sukai ia akan mengulangi hal itu lagi.

"Ah, Naruto…" Mendengar suara seksi Sasuke memanggil namanya membuatnya tersenyum, sebelum ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilati lubang Sasuke yang kini basah oleh air liurnya selama beberapa menit. Sasuke tetap mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak jelas itu dengan tubuh yang sedikit bergetar.

Mencengkeram bantal yang ada di tangannya, Sasuke menahan diri agar tidak mendesah terlalu keras atau merengek saat Naruto menjauhkan mulutnya. Ia hanya pernah melakukan hal seperti ini sekali, dengan mantan kekasihnya yang dulu, dan ia mengakui bahwa itu adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Tapi tetap saja tidak sebanding dengan yang ia rasakan sekarang, saat Naruto—ooh, ia bisa merasakan lidah Naruto memasuki analnya, bergerak di dalam tubuhnya dan rasanya ia bisa kehilangan akal sekarang juga saat rasanya tubuhnya seperti disengat listrik dan ia tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak ejakulasi—meski tidak banyak. Sasuke menggigit bibirnya merasakan Naruto tidak juga berhenti dan justru memasukkan lidahnya semakin dalam ke tubuhnya, menusuk-nusuk di dalam sana dan ia berusaha agar tidak terlalu menyempitkan lubangnya setiap kali Naruto mendorong lidahnya masuk. Entah berapa menit Naruto melakukan hal itu, ia hanya menikmati setiap detiknya, dan rasanya matanya berkunang-kunang saat Naruto menarik mulutnya menjauh.

Naruto kembali menjilat bibirnya, menatap pada lubang anus Sasuke yang terlihat basah, memerah dan sedikit terbuka dan rasanya ia ingin menelan Sasuke bulat-bulat sekarang juga.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke membalik tubuhnya dan berbaring menatap Naruto dengan napas yang sedikit terengah, memejamkan matanya sebentar saat Naruto mencium wajahnya sambil menyingkirkan rambut yang menempel di dahinya.

"Luar biasa," Sasuke melingkarkan satu kakinya pada pinggang Naruto dan menggesekkan penis mereka membuat mereka berdua mengerang bersamaan. "Lakukan lagi lain kali."

"Tentu saja, ternyata tidak seburuk yang kubayangkan."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, membuka mulutnya dan menarik wajah Naruto untuk menciumnya, saling menggigit dan beradu lidah hingga beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan bibir Naruto yang dari bawah sini terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

"Jadi," Sasuke memeluk leher Naruto dengan satu tangan dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Hm?"

Sedang satu tangannya yang lain menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya dan memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubangnya sendiri sambil menyeringai tipis dan berbisik pelan di telinga Naruto. "Bersedia memberi makan peliharaanmu yang lapar ini, Naruto_-sama_?"

Ia dapat merasakan Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum menggigit telinganya dan menjawab. "Dengan senang hati. Sebanyak apapun akan kuberi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[TBC]**

* * *

**.  
**

_Well_, hai. Jangan mengutuk saya karena menghentikannya di saat-saat seperti ini, makanan penutup itu untuk terakhir 'kan jadi mari kita simpan _dessert_-nya untuk _chapter_ tiga. Haha, apakah ini terlalu detail? Terlalu vulgar? Harap maklum _fanfict_ ini ditulis demi kesenangan pribadi lols.

Terima kasih bagi yang membaca dan mereview, saya belum sempat balas, tapi secepatnya akan segera saya balas. Mohon kritik dan sarannya, saya lebih suka kalau kalian mereview dengan komentar gaje atau basa basi gapenting daripada hanya satu kata yang minta lanjut atau update. _Peace. _

Review—again?


	3. Chapter 3

"Perlu kugunakan kondom?" Sasuke sedikit mendongakkan wajahnya saat merasakan jilatan dan gigitan Naruto di leher dan rahangnya.

"Mmh," rasanya sulit hanya untuk berbicara saat tangan dan mulut Naruto menjelajahi tubuhnya sementara ia masih memainkan beberapa jarinya di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. "Hmp... tidak usah."

"Hei, jangan memulai tanpaku," Sasuke membuka kedua matanya saat tangan Naruto menarik tangannya yang tadi sibuk di bawah sana dan menghisap jari-jarinya ke dalam mulut.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau segera memulai atau aku akan mencari sesuatu sebagai pengganti penismu untuk kumasukkan ke dalam sini."

Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar Naruto tertawa, tidak setiap hari ia merasa se-_horny_ ini dan sepertinya bagi Naruto itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat. Ia sedikit berjengit saat Naruto melebarkan kedua kakinya dan ia merasakan gigitan dan hisapan di pahanya.

"Kalau begitu bersabarlah sebentar lagi."

"Naruto," Sasuke menutup kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya saat kedua tangan Naruto menahan kedua kakinya untuk tak bergerak sementara ia merasakan gigitan Naruto semakin intens di kulitnya, membuatnya meremas seprai dengan satu tangan untuk menahan erangannya yang mendesak ingin keluar.

"Ngh—" Sasuke menggeliat dan dengan refleks meremas rambut Naruto dengan tangan yang tadi memegangi seprai merasakan mulut panas Naruto menghisap dirinya ke sana, melingkupinya dengan kehangatan yang rasanya melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya.

"Uh, sebentar, Naruto—" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya saat menatap Sasuke yang perlahan bangkit dengan wajah sedikit merengut, meski dengan keadannya yang sekarang sangat terlihat tidak meyakinkan.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku juga mau," Sasuke menyingkap rambutnya yang menutupi dahinya sambil menatap Naruto dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, bawa tubuhmu kemari," Sasuke merangkak ke arahnya—dan pemandangan seperti ini hanya memperburuk keadaannya di bawah sana—sebelum memosisikan bokongnya tepat di atas wajah Naruto yang sedang berbaring, sementara ia menyangga tubuh bagian atas dengan siku dan menjulurkan lidahnya sambil memiringkan kepalanya dan menjilat penis Naruto yang tepat berada di depan wajahnya.

"Sasuke, jangan buat aku ejakulasi lagi," Naruto menjilat sebentar kedua jarinya sebelum memasukkan mereka ke dalam tubuh Sasuke perlahan sambil membuka mulutnya untuk melakukan oral pada milik Sasuke yang berada di atas wajahnya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menggenggam penis Naruto dengan satu tangannya sementara ia hanya menggunakan lidahnya.

"Ingin di tempat selain mulutmu," Naruto merasakan tubuh Sasuke sedikit menggeliat setiap ia menggerakkan jarinya. Ia membawa satu tangannya yang lain untuk meremas pantat Sasuke sementara ia menambahkan satu jari ke dalam, merasakan kehangatan itu melalui jari-jarinya yang bergerak melebar.

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya setiap kali jari-jari miliknya menusuk agak dalam, erangan Sasuke tak terdengar jelas karena mulutnya pasti sedang sibuk di sana. "Ah, pemandangan yang indah."

Sasuke melepaskan hisapan pada miliknya setelah beberapa saat. "Ngh, sudah, sudah. Cepat masukkan penismu," meski Sasuke hanya sedikit berbisik, sepi yang melingkupi kamarnya membuatnya dapat mendengar perkataan Sasuke cukup jelas. Ia perlahan menarik dari dan memosisikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Sasuke sambil mencium leher Sasuke yang berkeringat.

"Apa yang merasukimu? Seandainya saja setiap hari kau seperti ini," geraman pelan Sasuke membuatnya tertawa sejenak sebelum ia meraih penisnya yang sangat ereksi dan menekannya ke lubang anal Sasuke agar masuk secara perlahan.

"Ngh, Naru—semuanya," jika tidak menyaksikan sendiri, Naruto tidak akan percaya jika ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa Sasuke bisa seperti _ini_ saat berada di ranjang, yah meski itu bukan masalah karena _hanya_ ia yang bisa menyaksikan secara langsung. Ia mendesis pelan merasakan ia diremas begitu erat di dalam tubuh Sasuke, sekali lagi sedikit menundukkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sasuke, ia mendorong dirinya masuk sepenuhnya dengan sedikit paksaan membuat tubuh Sasuke sedikit tersentak dan ia menahan teriakannya di dalam bantal.

Saat beberapa lama hanya terdengar desah mereka, Naruto merasakan Sasuke bergerak sedikit, sebelum ia bergumam saat Sasuke memanggil namanya dengan berbisik.

"Hm?" Saat ia menyadari apa yang Sasuke inginkan, ia menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan, sebelum beberapa saat berlalu dan ia mendorong masuk semakin dalam di setiap gerakan, membuatnya mengerang setiap kali Sasuke menjepitnya di dalam sana begitu erat.

"Sasuke," Naruto menarik dirinya keluar perlahan saat Sasuke memanggil namanya, sebelum ia melihat Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya dan berbaring melebarkan kedua kakinya karena ia tahu Sasuke tidak begitu suka dalam posisi itu berlama-lama.

"Naru," Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan Naruto mengerti apa yang ia minta saat Naruto segera mendekatkan tubuhnya ke dalam jangkauannya dan ia segera memeluk leher Naruto, menariknya ke dalam ciuman sementara ia merasakan Naruto memasukinya lagi. "Ah—" Sasuke melingkarkan kedua kakinya di pinggang Naruto, menarik mulutnya sedikit menjauh saat ia merasakan seluruh tubuhnya seperti mengejang saat Naruto mendesak ke arah yang tepat. "Ah, lakukan itu.. ngh lagi."

Ia menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan merasakan ia tak dapat menghentikan suara-suara memalukan itu untuk tidak keluar saat Naruto bergerak semakin cepat dan menusuk semakin dalam. Seks dengan Naruto selalu terasa seperti pertama kali, ia menyukai bagimana Naruto membelai rambutnya, mengecup wajahnya atau bagaimana Naruto tersenyum padanya sesekali sambil membisikkan namanya meski kebanyakan orang tidak akan memedulikan hal itu saat melakukan seks.

"Sasu," Sasuke membuka mata saat Naruto menarik tangannya yang tadi menutupi mulutnya dan mengecupnya. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sedikit alisnya, namun ia kembali berjengit merasakan Naruto terus saja mendesaknya di tempat ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak mendesah setiap kali Naruto bergerak.

"Bisa bangun?" Sasuke merasakan Naruto menarik tubuhnya perlahan untuk bangun dan ia kembali mengerang tertahan saat ia sudah berada di pangkuan Naruto merasakan penis Naruto di dalam tubuhnya menekan sangat dalam.

"Naru, ah," Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya dan memeluk leher Naruto sambil berusaha bergerak perlahan. Suara-suara erotis itu tak juga berhenti, ia memejamkan mata membayangkan bagaimana penis Naruto bergerak keluar dan masuk di dalam tubuhnya membuat wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa memanas.

"Lanjutkan seperti ini?" Naruto menghisap lehernya dan memeluk pinggangnya sementara Sasuke mencoba tetap bergerak menggunakan tenaganya yang tersisa dengan bantuan Naruto.

"Ugh, cium aku," Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dan menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto dan Naruto melakukan hal yang sama sebelum ia mendorong belakang kepala Naruto untuk menyatukan mulut mereka lagi, sementara ia tak berhenti bergerak di bawah sana, mendesis setiap kali ia merasakan sengatan itu kembali lagi.

Entah berapa lama mereka dalam posisi itu, saling menggigit dan menghisap satu sama lain hingga Sasuke mengerang pelan merasakan tangan Naruto meremas miliknya yang terjepit di antara tubuh mereka yang diselimuti peluh dan rasanya ia tak dapat menahan diri lagi.

"Ah—lagi," Sasuke menarik satu tangannya yang tadi memeluk Naruto, meraba tubuhnya sendiri yang kini terasa begitu panas dan lengket oleh keringat sebelum ia membawa tangannya turun, melingkupi tangan Naruto dan ia meremas penisnya lebih erat membuat ia menggeliat sambil menyatukan dahinya dengan Naruto.

Saat merasakan tubuh Naruto sedikit mengejang, ia memutar dan menggetarkan bagian bawah tubuhnya sebelum menaik-turunkannya dengan cepat, menghentakkan tubuhnya di pangkuan Naruto setiap kali ia turun. "Ejakulasi di, ahh, dalam," Sasuke membuka matanya dan mencium mulut Naruto selama beberapa saat sebelum ia menggerakkan tangannya lebih cepat merangsang dirinya sendiri. "Bukankah kau bilang akan memberiku makan sebanyak apapun yang kuminta, Naruto_-sama_?" Sasuke berbisik pelan dan ia menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak menyeringai dengan bodoh melihat Naruto yang hanya mengangguk menjawab perkataannya tanpa mampu berkata apapun. "Tidakkah kau lihat… nghh, kalau peliharaanmu kelaparan?"

Sasuke kembali berbisik dengan napas terengah. "Berikan semua spermamu yang tersisa, tumpahkan semua di dalam hingga… uhh aku tak bisa lagi menampungnya," Sasuke tidak memedulikan ranjang yang berderit protes, ia terus mengulangi apa yang ia lakukan hingga ia berhenti merasakan Naruto memeluknya begitu erat, cara ini selalu berhasil dengan baik karena beberapa detik setelahnya ia merasakan cairan panas itu di dalam tubuhnya, mengalir dan mengisi setiap sudut di sana hingga ia tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak bersamaan ia menumpahkan diri di tangan Naruto yang masih menggenggamnya.

"Sasuke," membuka kedua matanya dengan malas, ia membiarkan saja saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya untuk berbaring di atas tubuh Naruto. Tenaganya terasa menghilang seluruhnya, terlalu lelah untuk peduli bahkan ketika ia merasakan cairan hangat itu mengalir keluar melalui analnya saat Naruto menarik memisahkan diri, membasahi bagian bawah tubuh Naruto, tidak peduli betapa memalukannya hal ini di esok hari nanti ketika ia bangun dan akan menemukan dirinya meneteskan sperma dari dalam anusnya. Namun saat Naruto mengecup kedua kelopak matanya dan mengucapkan selamat malam, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebelum mimpi menjemputnya.

* * *

.

Mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, Sasuke mengernyit dan kembali menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya termasuk kepalanya saat menemukan bahwa hal yang membuatnya terganggu adalah silau dari cahaya matahari dari tirai jendela yang terbuka. Ia mengerang kesal saat seseorang menarik selimut yang menutupi kepalanya dan merasakan kecupan di bibirnya.

"Waktunya untuk bangun, _Sleeping Beauty_," Sasuke hanya mendelikkan matanya menatap Naruto yang tengah tersenyum padanya dengan rambut yang basah dan tanpa mengenakan atasan.

"Aku masih ingin tidur, Idiot."

"Kau pikir ini jam berapa, Sasuke? Mandi dan ayo sarapan," Naruto membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menggesekkan hidungnya pada pipi Sasuke sehingga air dari rambutnya menetes di wajah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin kesal dan mendorong kepalanya menjauh sebelum melemparkan bantal yang tepat mengenai wajahnya. _Well_, Sasuke ditambah pagi hari bukan hal yang menyenangkan untuk dihadapi. Apalagi jika ia sedang lelah, rasanya seperti membujuk seekor singa liar untuk berpose lucu di depan kamera. Sedikit absurd.

"Kupikir kau akan mengucapkan 'selamat pagi, Naruto_-sama_' dengan wajah yang manis seperti semalam saat aku membangunkanmu. Kembalikan Sasuke-ku yang dulu!"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan membuka matanya dengan sangat terpaksa atau Naruto tidak akan diam hingga ia bangun. "_Damn you_!"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Aku sudah memesan makanan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke menggeliat pelan. "Ck. Pegal, basah, dan pantatku sakit. Sialan," Naruto hanya menghela napas pelan, padahal siapa yang semalam mengatakan untuk—ah sudahlah. Sabar, sabar.

"_Mood_ yang bagus dimulai sejak pagi, bagaimana kau bisa bahagia kalau sudah marah-marah sejak bangun tidur."

Saat Sasuke mengulurkan satu tangannya, Naruto sedikit membungkuk, untuk mendapati Sasuke yang langsung memeluk lehernya dan menariknya ke dalam ciuman. Selama beberapa menit mereka seperti itu, hingga Sasuke melepaskan diri dan membuka matanya. "Semalam menyenangkan, apa tidak apa-apa kalau aku kecanduan?"

"Asal hanya padaku," Naruto tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya lagi untuk mencium bibir Sasuke sebelum terdengar suara yang membuat momen romantis itu rusak seketika. Sasuke membawa tangannya untuk mengelus perutnya.

"Uh, lapar."

Naruto_ facepalm._ "Mau makan dulu?" Ia mengangkat satu alisnya saat Sasuke mengulurkan kedua tangan padanya. "Apa?"

"Mandi."

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan sebelum ia dengan perlahan mengangkat tubuh Sasuke bersama dengan selimut tebal yang masih membungkus tubuhnya. "Uh, kau berat. Mau kutemani mandi? _Shower sex_ untuk memulai hari terdengar menyenangkan."

Sasuke memeluk lehernya dan bersandar padanya. "Kalau kau mau bertukar posisi tidak masalah."

"Kalau aku mau bertukar posisi, kita akan benar-benar melakukannya?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "_Fuck you._"

"_I love you, too,_ Sasuke_-sama_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**[END]**

* * *

Thank you and see you in my next stories!


End file.
